


Deep blue

by Opium



Series: Chris and Sebastian are Pirates [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Fantasy, M/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium/pseuds/Opium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стимпанк. Кровь и смерть, ветер, море, магия и любовь.</p><p>Бросив службу в порту, капитан в отставке Кристофер Эванс отправляется на поиски удивительной живой легенды, стремясь проверить: что за нелепицу плетут обыватели? Или на просторах океана и вправду творит свои законы Румынский Золотой граф Себастиан? Меняет крест имени Роджерса на флаг Веселого Роджера и отправляется в путь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild sea

\- А почему Железный Голландец? - недоверчиво прищурился Кристофер, пытаясь в неверном свете свечей уловить выражение лица Капитана. Но пират резко шагнул ближе и чуть наклонил голову, так, что черные пряди с вплетенными перьями скользнули по обтянутым белоснежным китайским шелком крепким плечам, коснулись бледных щек. Золотистый свет лег на прямой нос, мягко очертил капризные губы. 

Сурово, недовольно зазвучал колоритный голос с незнакомым переливчатым акцентом:

\- В тот раз нам досталась крупнейшая партия черных тюльпанов и роз. Невежды из Америки не удосужились выяснить, что заказчиком был француз, вспомнили лишь о цветочных полях вертлявых голландцев... А впрочем, - небрежно взмахнул унизанной перстнями кистью и сжав ее в кулак, тут же повел соболиной бровью собеседник - мсье все же получил свой заказ, несмотря на досадную задержку. 

\- Да, да, это я знаю, - усмехнулся Крис - слухи и толки до сих пор ходят по побережью, один другого вычурнее, люд любит языком трепать, вот только правды ни на лей*.

\- Хмм, - довольно кивнул разбойник - а не слишком много ли ты знаешь? Один мой знакомый, покойник, слишком много знал и трепал об этом. Прямо как твой народ.

\- Глупцы, всю жизнь влачащие свои жалкие жизни на суше, верят в духов и сочиняют небылицы. А я пишу ту историю, которую потомки буду знать как истину. Румынский дворянин, изгнанный из собственной страны за то, что в минуту, когда схлестнулись волны власти, выбрал сторону чести - вот ваша история, капитан, не так ли? Но вам за этим исключительным случаем всегда удивительно везло, чего не скажешь о жене сержанта, случайно забывшего ключи в камере. Или том несчастном, которого обнаружили потом в Портленде, прикованном вместо вас к кавалерийскому коню. Уверен, его сестра многое могла бы рассказать шерифу... Не волнуйтесь, - великодушно протянул Крис - я не выдаю свои источники. Хорошая история в моем видении ценится выше, чем сиюминутная справедливость. В длительной перспективе я бы, пожалуй, выступал на вашей стороне, если бы не обстоятельства. Но прозвище Железный? Позвольте! - Кристофер откинулся на резную спинку, хотя со связанными руками надо было ухитриться сделать это изящно - Да в моей груди побывало больше железа, чем вы держали в своих руках! Не так уж и часто вы бываете в бою!

\- Значит, недостаточно хорошо ты слушал истории, - сверкнула улыбка, и, медленно обходя стол, отмечая каждый шаг четким стуком каблука, пират скинул шляпу, потянул за узел платка на затылке, высвобождая угольные пряди. Взмахнув руками, встал, выпрямившись, и протянул руку Кристоферу: смотри. И медленно завернул левый рукав белого шелка до плеча, обнажая вплетенные в покореженную плоть золотые мощные жилы, свивающиеся, протыкающие руку насквозь, сходящиеся узорами и разбегающиеся частыми секторами, обхватывающие блестящими лианами сквозь наросшие мышцы, спаявшие поломанные кости, сковывающие вместе остатки хрящей. 

Крис распахнул глаза: ни разу в своей жизни он не видел подобного. Не врали несчастные. Но и сотой доли красоты не могли передать все жалкие слова восторга, которые он ухитрился вытряхнуть из оставшихся в живых. Забывшись, потянулся давно высвободившейся рукой вперед: коснуться манящего золотого блеска, изумительной красоты, слияния боли и единства металла и плоти, но тут же резким движением его припечатало за горло к спинке кресла, и он оказался нос к носу с разъяренным пиратом, глаза его стремительно темнели:

\- А вот я всегда отлично помню, что мне рассказывают о разбойниках. Капитан Эванс, вы не так давно мешаете мне своей конкуренцией, но уже успели наделать назойливого шума. Служили бы себе в Бостонской армии. За каким дьяволом теперь тебе понадобилось лезть ко мне? Не такая уж высокая награда назначена за мою голову, - рука сжалась сильнее, съезжая вверх, заставляя приподняться. Кристофер, сжавший было от неожиданности пальцы на ручках кресла, наконец собрал все хваленое самообладание предков Эвансов и осторожно поднял руку, коснулся теплого металла, сумев выдавить тихое:

\- Себастиан...

Пират распахнул глаза. Продолжая медленно гладить и аккуратно касаться новых участков сплетений и наслоений золотых рассечений и теплой кожи, Крис поднял вторую руку, и нежно провел по пальцам на шее, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы не вцепиться в смертельную хватку. Хотелось разжать, сейчас же отбиться, выкрутиться, упасть назад, перекатиться, дернуться, но понимал: это будет конец. Дернешься один раз - и почуявший, что добыча может вырваться, безумный румынский граф лишь быстрее закончит начатое. 

Он видел переломанные Железным Голландцем шеи, перед глазами стояли картины вырванного горла, другого, третьего, сломанных, неестественно вывернутых позвонков, помнил черно-багровые отметины на шеях мертвецов. А он так верил, что уж он-то умнее. Что сумеет найти общий язык с Золотым графом. Самонадеянный глупец. Хотел уйти живым... 

Не отводя взгляда от тлеющих яростью темно-синих глаз, слабеющими пальцами Кристофер провел по резным золотым венам, и напоследок - безрассудно, но какая разница, все равно умирать, - подумалось Кристоферу - провел по шелку черных волос, алеющей в скачущем свете скуле, и потерял сознание.

*лей - единица румынской валюты


	2. Upside down

С удивлением очнулся отставной Капитан Бостонской роты Охотников на Сирен Кристофер Роберт Эванс, он же бывший офицер штаба батальона, когда-то под звуки труб награжденный Крестом Святого Роджерса за особые заслуги в защите отечества от флибустьеров. С удивлением и наползающим на грудь ужасом: если он еще жив, значит, решил граф его вздернуть, как обычного простолюдина, на рее. На потеху и назидание команде. Или вытянет жилы, медленно, вспарывая кожу, или переломает все кости по очереди, по одной, и такое рассказывали...

Кристофер выдохнул - никак не мог он до конца поверить, что гроза западной и южной Атлантики, Железный Голландец, легендами и сказками о котором полнилось Восточное побережье, на самом деле Золотой граф, выходец с Западной Румынии, честь и совесть Кустендье*. О его жизни он знал намного больше, но жестокость и смертоносность Железного пирата не вязались с благородством, доблестью и честностью Себастиана. Впрочем, не ему теперь об этом судить, последние пару лет он сам сменил символ Роджерса на Роджера.

\- Зачем же ты пожаловал, Капитан?

Крис распахнул глаза. Над ним стоял граф, держа в живой руке кисть винограда, и задумчиво отправлял в рот ягоды. Рука, оплетенная золотыми ветвями, плавно двигалась: теперь Крис рассмотрел, что пальцы были золотые через один. Отрывая виноградину, живой указательный и выточенный металлический затем едва касались алых губ, виноград исчезал, и Капитану Эвансу на миг показалось, что он видит сон, а точеные губы Себастиана гнутся в усмешке. Под чуть прикрытыми насурьмленными веками блестели, с переливом, глаза. Но вот пират повернул к нему лицо, высокомерно вскинул брови, ожидая ответа, и морок пропал.

\- Я не солгал, Себастиан. Я создаю и пишу историю. Вот только, - Эванс встал, потирая шею - твоя может скоро закончиться, а мне бы этого не хотелось...

Закашлявшись, Кристофер взял протянутую бутылку с мутноватой жидкостью, выпил и закашлялся вновь.

\- Фьюри Черненко, - просипел он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

Виноградный сок потек меж колец, судорожно сжавшихся пальцев, закапал на пол. На мгновение потеряв контроль, граф тут же вскинулся, сверкнул глазами, неслышно придвигаясь ближе, гипнотизируя, стирая расстояние, заставляя Капитана замереть в оцепенении:

\- Говори.

Кристофер послушно кивнул, и тут корабль содрогнулся, послышались крики и топот. Забарабанили в дверь.

\- Да! - отрывисто крикнул пират, одергивая рукав. Кружевная манжета почти скрыла поблескивающую кисть.

\- Капитан! - вращая глазами, ввалился младший помощник Санди - Капитан, там... Там... Под... Подводные чудовища! Мы таких ни разу не видели! Из самых глубин! Огромные, блестящие, сплошь углы и глаза!! - наконец совладав с трясущейся челюстью, выпалил малец.

\- Иди, - махнул на него правой рукой Себастиан и подхватил шляпу, привычным горделивым движением, словно короной, прикрывая смоляные пряди - Капитан Кристофер Роберт Эванс, у вас есть всего несколько секунд, чтобы объясниться, - разбойник схватил Криса за плечо и потянул к выходу, но корабль снова ощутимо тряхнуло, и их крепко приложило об стенку.

\- А может, и того меньше, - поморщился Эванс.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - весело подмигнул подведенным глазом Себастиан, и вытолкал Криса на палубу.

 

*Старое название Констанцы


	3. Nautilus

Громадное чудовище, и впрямь, как в страхе выдал Санди, "сплошь углы и глаза", поднималось по правому борту. Медленно, грузно восставая из толщи воды, оно обдавало опешившую команду Железного Голландца удушливым паром и водяной пылью. Пираты изредка пересматривались, кривя рты и поднимая брови. Огромные выпученные иллюминаторы появлялись один за другим, а с достигшей до грота-рея плоской, словно срезанной, верхушки срывался водопад. Испещренный заклепками и заплатками остов матовыми отсветами грозно обнажался фут за футом. Капитан приоткрыл было рот, чтобы прикрикнуть на бездельничающую команду, необходимо было опустить паруса и немедленно убираться, но тут же почувствовал давящую мертвую тишину полного штиля. Лишь от едва замедлившегося монстра веяло жаром и незнакомым едким запахом. Некуда убираться. Гулом отозвался мощный толчок в воде, и корабль румынского графа опять сильно качнуло. Вцепившись в такелаж, Крис досадовал на себя: не успел.

\- Пушки к бою! Магнитные к бою! - пронесся над кораблем зычный зов Себастиана, всколыхнув застывшую в неестественной тиши команду. Бренча оружием и покрикивая, каждый понесся на свое место.

Заскрежетал металл, и железный колосс замер. Вода струилась по корявым отблескивающим стенкам, рыбоглазым иллюминаторам, железным скобам, казалось, монстр затаился перед ударом. Напряженно ожидая приказа капитана, пираты не отрывали глаз от выросшего из-под воды чуда.

\- Черненко, - прошипел граф.

\- Не собственной персоной. Это его новый Наутилус, испанцы постарались. Вероятнее всего с Созданиями. Сейчас же надо уходить, но пока действуют его...

\- ... блокираторы воздушных потоков, никуда мы не денемся, чтоб его черти полировали. Мы попались как сосунки. Ты его навел? - резанул глазами пират из-под шляпы.

\- Капитан, вы же все обо мне знаете, так зачем же мне это? - смело встретил его взгляд Эванс.

\- Убрать конкурента? - подав плечами, предположил граф.

\- Не подходит. Если он уберет тебя, то потом настанет очередь Черной Бороды, Мертвеца, а там на очереди и я, помельче калибр, но тоже досадная помеха в водах. По одиночке с нами легче разобраться, за этим я к тебе и пришел. 

\- Коалиция, экс-офицер? - усмехнулся резными губами граф.

\- Да, и не только военных сил, Себастиан, - Кристофер, тихо подняв руку, провел ладонью по золоту строптивого морского волка, от кисти до локтя и дальше, выше, к наливающемуся теплу плеча. Пират, резко прижав к пульсирующей горячей точке пальцы Криса своими, живыми, обернулся, распахнул голубые глаза, словно впервые его увидел:

\- Как я могу тебе верить, Кристофер?

Затаенным страхом плеснуло на Эванса, откровенностью, так, словно передалась часть этой боли. Резью в легких отозвался прямой и чистый взгляд. Крис с силой выдохнул, опустил голову и горько обронил:

\- Я пришел к тебе. У нас нет выбора. У тебя сейчас нет выбора.

\- Ты прав, вот что страшно, - чуть сжав его руку на горящем плече и наконец отпуская, кивнул граф. 

Мерный стук, словно кто-то бил в огромный гонг, нарушил нагнетающую тишину океана.

\- Дьявол! - рванув за запястье к себе Золотого графа, Крис тихо, но твердо приказал:

\- Мое оружие. Быстро. Сейчас будет атака.

Себастиан, хмыкнув, отстегнул вакидзаси* и вынул танто* из-за пояса:

\- Ты знаешь слишком много, взаправду. Но о тебе я ничего не знаю.

\- Звезду-то мою отдай, зубы не заговаривай, - проверяя лезвие, щелчком закрыв танто, потребовал Эванс. Глаза пирата заблестели, он нехотя потянулся длинными пальцами за пазуху, вынул разгорающуюся холодным белым огнем серебряную острую звезду. Пульсируя, словно живая, она то выпускала, то прятала лучи. Тихим стрекотом приветственно покалывая протянутую ладонь Кристофера, немедленно перетекла на нее и скрылась в рукаве черной рубашки.

\- Ты достаточно долго ее держал, успел узнать, - тихо сказал бывший офицер. Пират дернул плечом, взбежал к рулю и закричал:

\- Рыцари воли и свободы! Это очередная ловушка бесстыдного шакала Черненко! - толпа загудела, осклабились клыки, засверкали сабли, шпаги, ятаганы - Он снова прислал Создания, так деритесь же яростно! Тот, кого вы схватили - вовсе не бостонский шпион, дррузья, - отграссировал граф - это отставной Капитан Бостонской роты Охотников на Сирен Кристофер Роберт Эванс, ныне известный вам как Мертвый Роджерс, и сегодня он на нашей стороне! - толпа восторженно взвыла. Тот, кого наконец раскрыли, поднял вверх руку с неизменным вакидзаси. И тут иллюминаторы корабля Черненко распахнулись, и из него, как из улья, полезли Создания. Извиваясь, мутно поблескивая, бездушные машины плюхались в воду, перебирая конечностями, плыли в сторону пиратов.

Себастиан начал обнажать золотую руку, с каждым заворотом рукава толпа начала выдавать дружное "Хэээй-хой!", громче и громче. Кристофер знал - нечасто такое случалось, он сам лишь несколько раз прибегал к такому приему, лишь перед смертельно опасными вылазками Охотников. И, как понял Крис, сейчас это было нужно. "Хэээй-хой!" - и золотые отблески отразились в глазах Себастиана, словно зажигая его изнутри. "Хэээй-хой!" - и ткань поползла вверх от локтя, и отсвет появился в глазах пиратов. "Хэээй-хой!" - и пальцы, кисть, предплечье обнажены, выставлены напоказ, вся перемолотая жизнь и жертва, которую понес румынский граф, не сдавая ни своей чести, ни своего пути - и вот последний рывок ткани, и на палубе разлилось рубиновое сияние. "Хэээээй-хооооой!" - подняла свое оружие команда. Алая звезда горела на плече, мерцая в неровных золотых гранях. Торжественные, воодушевленные лица светились преданностью. 

\- К бою гото-о-овсь!! В атаку!! - яростно закричал Себастиан, толпа подхватила и удесятерила его вопль. На палубу начали забираться первые машины, и пираты вступили в бой.

\- Огонь!! - скомандовал граф, и в Наутилус полетели снаряды, пробивая обшивку, оседая внутри, кроша сетку укрепления. Крис увидел, как в корабль Черненко полетели магнитные шары, по дороге притормаживая Создания. 

\- Работает! 

\- Вижу, - рявкнул капитан, сваливая с мостика дрянь, перескочившую с кормы - так ты бежишь или сражаешься?

\- Я иду туда, - Кристофер указал на чернеющий пролом в остове - смотри, туда надо направить магнит, тогда на этом участке техника хотя бы временно будет выведена из строя.

\- И что ты собрался делать? - ухмыльнулся Золотой пират - Ты же не сможешь в одиночку переключить управление?

\- А я и не в одиночку, - слегка поклонившись, Мертвый Роджерс развернулся и перерубил на части Создание - я буду ждать тебя, Себастиан. Я подгоню его поближе.

Встряхнувшись, Крис спрыгнул с мостика. Привычная тяжесть родных вакидзаси в одной и танто в другой руке как начало любой хорошей битвы. И Эванс начал прокладывать себе путь через сражающихся с механическими убийцами озверевших пиратов. 

 

*  
Вакидзаси - короткий традиционный японский меч для ношения на поясе. Длина клинка — от 30 до 61 см. Вакидзаси похож по форме на катану. Иными словами, более мобильная катана.  
Танто - кинжал, вспомогательное оружие в бою, меньше по длине чем вакидзаси. 

как выглядят можно найти здесь: http://www.swords.spb.ru и конечно тут: http://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Танто


	4. Water

Зажав лезвие зубами, Кристофер нырнул в воду. Обжигающая влага обозначила все свежие раны, и шипение само прорвалось сквозь сжатые зубы. Создания дрались что надо. Третий раз он сталкивался с ними, и каждый раз они становились лучше: быстрее, изощреннее в свободе движений, ловче, крепче, иными словами, смертоноснее. У команды румынского графа не так уж и много времени. И у самого графа тоже. Кристофера эта мысль заставила грести быстрее, и перед глазами на мгновение потемнело. Неужто от страха? За что же вдруг так бояться? 

Над головой просвистел привет с корабля: в назначенное место на Наутилусе полетел снаряд, и еще один, настоящая пробоина в метре над водой. 

Глотнув воздуха, Крис нырнул, разгоняясь. Навстречу подплыла очередная тварь, обхватила железными скобами как щупальцами, сдавливая торс, но мелькнул кинжал, вонзаясь в сердцевину, и Создание обмякло, ушло на дно. 

Отчего же так торопился Эванс? Не потому теперь, что хотел захватить корабль Фьюри Черненко, а затем, чтобы спасти от смертельной хватки белую шею синеглазого пирата? 

Но очередная машина напала снизу, поднимая Мертвого Роджерса над водой, взвиваясь вверх. Сцепившись с ней в фонтане брызг, почти у самого остова Наутилуса, Эванс изогнулся, уходя от удара, выхватил второе лезвие из ножен, отрезал обхватившие его конечности, готовясь принять удар и снова добраться кинжалом до центра Создания. Но оно потухло, соскользнуло, и Кристофер остался один. На Железном Голландце подключилась магнитная пушка. Вздохнув, Мертвый Роджерс наблюдал, как темнеет защитное поле в месте пролома на корабле. Подтянувшись, ухватился рукой за острые края, и, осторожно выбрав загнутые места на металле, одним броском очутился внутри.

Себастиан, вытянувшийся в струну, наконец выдохнул, и с размаху приложил подползающее Создание подзорной трубой. Когда этот глупый офицер Эванс сцепился в ближнем бою с тварью, капитану Голландца словно горло пережали. Оттолкнув Санди, сам направил пушку и подрубил питание. Успел, слава Нептуну. Вот только безрассудный до невозможности. Самоотверженный... Тепло белой звезды фантомно еще чувствовалось на груди. Жаль, что все в ощущениях идет через стэа*. Столько доверия и света, и ни одного слова. Как многое он хотел бы знать об этом перебежчике-недопирате. Зачем? Себастиан и сам не знал. Ни разу не видел он такого открытого и честного взгляда. Убийца, предатель командования, следующий путем справедливости - пожалуй, слишком знакомая история. "Погибнет в одиночку, - мелькнула горькая мысль - и все понапрасну."

\- Направляй теперь снова на наших, - оставив у магнита серьезного Санди в своей шляпе, Золотой румын разбежался и прыгнул в воду.

 

*Стэа (румынск.) - звезда


	5. Inside

Планы, схемы и карты, разбросанные повсюду в кабинете ученого грека Антониу, не зря привлекли внимание Кристофера. Забежав на чашку чая к безумному помощнику Фьюри вместо Старкопулоса он тогда наткнулся на плоды его труда. Сейчас, сворачивая из одного едва светящегося коридора в другой он вспоминал, в каком отсеке должен был располагаться командный центр корабля, этого морского чудовища, уничтожающего пиратов по велению Короны. Да, он ничего не имел против борьбы с нечистыми грабителями. Но чтобы разбойники под флагом свободы, робин гуды океана, коим являлся и Себастиан, пострадали от неразборчивости Черненко? Этого Крис стерпеть не мог. Вот только не рассчитал он, что Золотой граф окажется больше жизни, больше легенд*, превзойдет все, что помещалось в сознании до этого момента. Словно он сидел перед закрытой портьерой в театре, думая, что это и есть пьеса, и в одно мгновение разлетелся в стороны, взвился тяжелый бархат, - и вот она, яркая, красочная, горячая жизнь. Голова кружится, дыхание перехватывает, и как, как же можно было до этого слепцом мотыляться по свету? Не знать, как кривятся в усмешке жестко очерченные алые губы, не видеть опадающих на белый шелк смоляных кудрей, не ловить взглядом пестрые соколиные перья, не ощущать жара горящей души? 

Тонко свистнув, с потолка рухнуло Создание-хранитель. Выставив руки, Кристофер ушел вбок, высматривая слабые места противника, но в этот раз все было серьезнее: на стражу управляющим центром выставлялись самые проработанные экземпляры, и еле хватало размаха в узком коридоре даже для вакидзаси. Управляясь то им, то кинжалом, отбивая острые щупальца, Эванс отступал. Распалялась звезда, но нужно было беречь силы для перенастройки управления. Сдерживая рвущийся на защиту свет, Крис шагнул назад, отбил атаку снизу, слева, упал на колено, уходя от прямого рубящего удара, ахнул от пронзительной боли в боку, и тут же железное щупальце отлетело, отсеченное острой саблей. Черной тенью оттеснил пират хранителя, загораживая золотой рукой от новых атак, бросился вперед. Быстро мелькал клинок, не давая машине перенастроиться, последний выпад - и Золотой румын дорубил оставшиеся куски. 

Развернувшись, Себастиан протянул руку.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - крепко хватаясь за теплую ладонь, поднялся Эванс.

\- Допустить на корабль Фьюри легендарного Мертвого Роджерса? Да ты должно быть подумал, что я слабоумен, - перекинув из руки в руку саблю, улыбнулся Золотой граф - если ты получишь его в свое распоряжение, от моей команды вообще ничего не останется. 

Крис резко вдохнул: еще одно Создание-хранитель ухватилось за стену, готовясь прыгнуть на спину пирату. Резко оттолкнув Себастиана, он размахнулся, и, присев, поднял вакидзаси над головой обеими руками, добавил света, и лезвие распороло искрящую дрянь прямо на лету. 

\- Эффектно, экс-офицер, - сквозь разодранную рубашку защекотало перьями, и граф склонился еще ниже:

\- Если доберешься до центра... Что будешь делать с Созданиями?

Эванс ничего не ответил, поднявшись, махнул ладонью "за мной" и побежал дальше по коридору. 

Массивная дверь светилась ровным зеленым светом. Вздохнув, Крис вынул звезду. Сверкнула искра, вторая, сияние окутало ладонь, и дверь заскрежетала. Чувствуя, как силы уходят, Эванс сжал руку в кулак и оперся о стену. Опустив ресницы, не мог заметить, как близко подошел Себастиан. Не заметил, как тот посмотрел на него, сомневаясь, с надеждой, и протянул руку чтобы коснуться ладони с сияющей звездой. 

* Англоязычное larger than life - идиома, обычно означает, что человек полон величия, больше, значимее обычных людей.


	6. Inima mea

*Inima mea - мое сердце (румынск.)

 

Зелеными молниями покрылся вход, затрещал металл. Пират вдохнул и сделал шаг назад, чуть стыдливо пряча кисть. Гул пронесся по кораблю, и волны пошли снаружи по воде.

\- Подкручу их, может, переберу во что-то более приятное. Я художник в инженерии, - продолжая как ни в чем небывало диалог, светло улыбнулся Крис, сунул звезду за пазуху, распахнул пинком дверь, кинулся вперед, упал на спину и нырнул под блок управления. Дернув на себя провода, вытянул руку из-под панели:

\- Дай мне какой-нибудь рычаг.

Себастиан, осмотрев гладкие стены комнаты, ухватился за протянутую ладонь и лег рядом, оказавшись лицом к развороченной панели:

\- Здесь ничего нет, времени в обрез, говори, - и приподнял золотые пальцы. Кристофер, нахмурившись, с сомнением протянул было:

\- Но ведь золото мягк...

\- А! Вижу! - просиял пират и ухватился за шестиугольную плату, упрятанную в глубине сплетения переходников и проводов.   
Посыпались искры, корабль мелко задрожал. Прикусив губу, Золотой граф медленно отрывал чип управления. 

\- Он под защитой.

\- Замолчи, уже понял, - прошипел граф. Плечо Эванса обожгло, красный огонь на руке разгорался все сильнее и сильнее. Он понял, что был прав: пират закрыл глаза и застонал от боли, но пальцы не разжал. "И не разожмет", - внезапно сообразив, что Золотой румын настолько же упертый, Крис перекатился на Себастиана, наполняясь белым светом изнутри, схватил того за живую руку. Сплетая пальцы, Кристофер почувствовал, как их обжигает смешивающееся бело-красное марево. Махнув ресницами, пират уставился на него:

\- Сударь, вы тяжелый, имейте совесть. 

\- Ваша светлость, придется потерпеть, вы же прекрасно знаете, как действует объединение силы: площадь поверхности..., - пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на манящую улыбку, тихо попытался объяснить Крис.

\- Ой, да замолчи же ты наконец, - подтянувшись за искрящий чип, Себастиан кончиком носа толкнул экс-офицера в скулу, и заткнул мягким бархатным поцелуем.

Кристофер от неожиданности вздрогнул, судорожно вздохнул, и светло-розовый вихрь света, бегущий отдельными потоками, смешался, завертелся, слился в один и окутал обоих светло-коралловыми солнечными переливами. С щелчком выскочил чип управления, ненужной железкой выпав из золотых пальцев на пол. Осторожно опустив тяжелую руку на шею Криса, Себастиан нежно дернул за светлый загривок. 

\- Что теперь? Они все еще там? - отдалось в груди Эванса грассированное, с акцентом. 

\- Теперь это груда металлолома, - наблюдая за маревом сквозь дрожащие ресницы, успокоил Крис.

\- Отлично. Берешь Наутилус себе? 

Свет тихо спадал, Мертвый Роджерс и Золотой граф вылезли из-под панели. Силы были на исходе. 

\- Пожалуй. Так я смогу узнать, что Фьюри планирует дальше, и оказать помощь в случае необходимости. Если, конечно, ты не..., - обернулся от доступного теперь к настройкам управления регулировочного стола Эванс.

\- Предпочитаю обновлять своего незаслуженно обозванного Голландца, - махнул рукой Себастиан, закрывая глаза и откидываясь к стене. Крис понимающе хмыкнул и продолжил перенастройку системы.

...

\- Почему же ты приходил? Ведь ты не мог знать? - крикнул Золотой пират, он успел перебраться на достающий до железной палубы грот-брам-рей, и теперь, выпрямившись, с легкой полуулыбкой ждал ответа. От двигателей Наутилуса шел ветряной пар, путая вплетенные в волосы соколиные перья, оглаживая белый лоб, и румынский граф, щурясь, ухватился за крепления черно-золотого паруса. Покрытая капельками пота грудь вздымалась под искромсанным в мясорубке шелком, глаза блестели. 

Кристофер подошел к самому обрыву меж кораблей, в сердце непривычно теснило, и он, задумавшись, невольно провел ладонью по своей разодранной черной рубашке, по звезде, и тут же пальцами нашел цепь. Потянув, мгновенно решился, быстро снял через голову, намотал на кулак, поцеловал, сгреб с пальцев в горсть и, размахнувшись, кинул Себастиану. Капитан поймал небрежно, грация как вторая сущность, и Кристофер внезапно с ужасающей ясностью понял: не последняя встреча. Никак не последняя.

Капитан Железного Голландца смотрел, как Крис спиной отходит от края, неуверенно грустно улыбается, кивает, разворачивается и бежит к лестнице вниз, на ходу давая отмашку: пора. Прощай. Забурлила вода, мягко загудели двигатели машины, всколыхнулась гладь океана, и Наутилус начал погружение. Себастиан медленно разжал пальцы: на его ладони лежал медальон с резным изображением Святого Кристофера*.

 

*Ну куда без сносок:)  
Медальон имеется ввиду вот этот:   
http://dana2931.tumblr.com/post/105374313874/close-ups-of-his-face-since-im-not-getting-to-a  
http://natasharomnoff.tumblr.com/post/105811145528  
http://justbethany.tumblr.com/post/105353254907/sebastian-stan-in-gq-romania-im-not-ok  
http://loveleedunk.tumblr.com/post/105462597765/sebastian-stan-for-gq-romania-december-2014

Который вот он:  
http://www.betteridge.com/betteridge-14k-gold-st.-christopher-medal-blue-enamel/p/2749/

Святой Кристофер - покровитель путешественников. В Западной традиции известна притча о том, что он переносил мальчика-Христа через реку. 

Подробнее можно почитать здесь: http://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Святой_Христофор


	7. Sange rece

Утро приветствовало резким стуком в стекло. Капитан Железного Голландца Себастиан, гроза северо-западных атлантических вод, румынский Золотой Граф Стэн Сáндже-рéджэ* с легким стоном выплыл из томительной дремы о манящей улыбке и трепещущих ресницах. Вторую неделю подряд засыпал он, впутавшись золотыми пальцами в цепь на груди, закрывая сеченые буквы благословения ладонью. Словно вернулся в полное иллюзий отрочество, merde, какой идиот, fils de pute**! В голову поневоле лезли все ругательства, которым их с удовольствием обучал легкомысленный француз-цветочный контрабандист. 

...

Прошло всего два месяца. Становилось невыносимо. 

Поначалу пират все списывал на досаду и растущую злость от проделок и ловушек Фьюри: в сети стали чаще попадаться механические шпионы. Но вместе с этим на стоянках пиратов иных разговоров не было, кроме как о сумасшедшем перебежчике Крисе Эвансе, рассекающем теперь по всей толще Атлантики на новеньком Наутилусе и предупреждающем собратьев о засадах. За голову его была назначена астрономическая награда, нули не помещались на листовках, Черненко явно был в неописуемой ярости. Граф ухмылялся, представляя, как у того вытянулось лицо, когда он узнал о захвате Наутилуса. Но улыбка гасла, и белые пальцы срывали все попадающиеся объявления с залихватски прищуренным Крисом. Рвалась бумага меж перстней, острый взгляд выгорал в серый: тревога душила Золотого румына. Он не был уверен, как скоро Фьюри сможет выяснить, что Мертвый Роджерс отправляет спасительные весточки пиратам, и поставить защиту на все базы. А что тогда удержит конченых головорезов от охоты на хозяина белой звезды? Кодекс чести? Сброда, охочего до денег и не блещущего ничем, кроме безумных белков глаз, хватало и на Мысе, и в Черной Пасти. 

Дальше - хуже.

Не желая мириться с тем, что каждое упоминание Эванса, нынче именуемого Мертвым Роджерсом, резью отзывается в груди, Себастиан начал злиться. Он выдумывал себе кучу причин: его имя не светилось на листовках, а ведь он участвовал в захвате корабля; Наутилус должен быть его; Фьюри озверел вкрай, и теперь обычным пиратам приходится еще тяжелее; что, если Крис снова переметнется, каково им придется? Перебирая их по очереди, Золотой граф с ужасающей ясностью осознавал, что дело было вовсе не в этом. Засыпая и просыпаясь с именем Кристофера на губах, он думал только о том, какой же Эванс глупец, зачем так подставляться, и какой же кретин он сам, если позволил такому случиться. На вопрос, зачем помнить сладкий поцелуй и при чем тут фантомный жар белой звезды ровно там, где сердце, капитан Железного Голландца ответить не мог. 

Стали говорить, что, ища утешения в ярости, от досады за упущенный корабль Фьюри, Золотой румын словно обезумел. Команда шутила, что море стало солоней от пролитой им крови. Нападая на сборщиков податей, работорговцев, браконьеров и охотников на китов граф кидался в атаку не дожидаясь, когда крючья вцепятся в борт: стремглав перелетая на реи, рубил сверкающим клинком; оскалившись, зычно призывал команду к бою. Черная грива мелькала тут и там. Списком его жертв можно было заполнить полку в библиотеке. 

Но Стэн, встретившись с очередным остекленевшим взглядом остывающего мертвеца, отшатывался, не чуя радости. 

Золотую руку свою со сверкающей рубиновой звездой он теперь ни разу не обнажал.

На самом деле, надеясь каждый раз, что ему попадется Фьюри, Себастиан пытался перетянуть внимание на себя. Господи, сделай так, чтобы Черненко отвернулся от этого идиота, прекратил его преследовать. Ничем хорошим направленная охота Короны не заканчивалась. Ведь пропадет, пропадет... Вместе со своими небесными глазами и искренней улыбкой пропадет, - вымотавшись до беспамятства, успевал отчаяться граф перед сном.

...

Расхристанный, сонный Себастиан приподнялся на локте в попытке разглядеть, что происходит. Прислушался: на палубе кто-то наяривал на гармошке. Все спокойно. Вчера удалось взять и поделить партию слоновой кости. Перебили охотников. Браконьеров слишком много, всех не перережешь, но хоть как-то бороться с этой мразью надо... Себастиан упал обратно, потянулся, сжимая кулаки над головой, и тут же вскинулся: стук снова повторился. Поднявшись на ноги, граф наконец усмотрел черный комок у верхнего окна. Приоткрыв, тут же отпрянул: в капитанскую каюту влетел железный ворон.

 

*Sânge rece (румынск.) хладнокровный  
**Вот дерьмо, сукин ты сын!(фр.)


	8. Save me again

Отбивая лапкой послание стаккато по столу, железная птица потянулась, и, словно живая, прильнула к руке пирата. Скрипнуло судорожно сжатое в длинных пальцах перо, Себастиан продолжил расшифровку: "... перехватить обычный сигнал, собрал птицу. Обещал перебрать Создания, помнишь? Хватило и части. Ее не отследить, никто из команды не заметит. Прости, что использую оказанное доверие и сразу решил, что Золотой граф на моей стороне. Но все твои действия свидетельствуют об этом. Ты чрезвычайно упертый, неразумный, испорченный, высокомерный, заносчивый, прекрати так рисковать. Никак не удается заманить Фьюри в ловушку, решил отправиться на север. Живую команду ссажу в порту. Говорят, огни авроры чистая магия, и наши звезды - искры, оставшиеся от первых всполохов. Не могу заставить себя прекратить об этом думать. Может, удастся разгадать исход нашей силы, твоей... " Ворон замер на мгновение, и продолжил уже другой металлической ножкой: "Чертова машина не дает переписать части послания, я третий раз сбиваюсь, лишь в памяти всплывает твой образ. Скажи, не зря ли я... Нет, скажи, зачем ты продолжаешь лезть в пекло." Птица, вбив точку в стол, запрыгала меж бумаг и потухших свечей, вертя железным хвостом. Себастиан, пробежав глазами по строчкам, обхватил руками голову, с силой дернув волосы. Дьявол! 

Пират подставил ладонь тут же вспорхнувшей на нее птице-морзянке, и, кружа по комнате, начал диктовать. 

Никто не видел стрелой вылетевшего из окошка Ворона, не заметил непривычно лихорадочного блеска тревожных глаз капитана Железного Голландца. Следуя резкой команде, рулевой послушно повернул на север.

...

"...Фьюри пытался это сделать. Но нельзя обуздать Власть Севера, Крис. Чем ближе ты будешь к источнику - тем слабее силы звезды. Я был там. Ни в коем случае не веди туда Наутилус, он полностью завязан на твою звезду, когда уйдет сила, он пойдет на дно. Господи, почему же ты не советуешься с другими, да что с тобой?! А история с моей рукой - ты ведь сам вынудил меня показать, белыми нитками шиты твои подначивания, так почему не расспросил о ней? Да, черт, я знаю, знаю... Не сдержался. Но ведь именно на Северном Сиянии началась история. Я все расскажу тебе. Крис, Крис, раздери тебя, поворачивай обратно! Пришли мне свои координаты с птицей. Срочно, сейчас же. И это я неразумный? Слишком многими эпитетами ты меня наградил, поэт. Ты нужен мне живым. Поворачивай и жди меня."

Эванс слабо улыбнулся, откинувшись на крышку люка, и зашептал координаты. Слишком поздно. Так глупо. Смерть всегда нелепа и внезапна, когда судьба решит, что ты зарвался. 

Мерцающие зеленые всполохи, подрагивая, широко расчертили обсидиановое небо. Несколько часов он сможет продержать эту махину на плаву. А потом... Дрогнули покрывающиеся инеем ресницы. Эванс в досаде закусил губу. "Потом" не будет. Не узнает, зачем он нужен Золотому румыну живым. Не увидит серо-синего с переливом дерзкого взгляда. Наглой улыбки. И звезда не распустится небывалыми лепестками. И дернула его нелегкая на этот Север. 

Раскрыв глаза, Кристофер наблюдал за зеленью полыхающего неба. Пожалуй, все дело в том, что это слишком красиво, за этим его потянуло. Также как и к Себастиану: сила, непередаваемо прекрасная, чарующая властность... Пропал бы совсем, если не сбежал. А отсюда уже не сбежишь. Правда, говорят, Золотому графу удалось побывать под Авророй, потому и рука у него не простая, живая плоть слабее, и придется..., - Эванс сомкнул веки, отдохнуть, всего на пару секунд. Всего лишь на пару. И он провалился в забытье.

...

Проклиная весь мир во главе с Эвансом, Себастиан быстро дал команду выдвигаться на юг. Огни в небе наконец погасли. Красная звезда отдавалась по всему телу надсадными разрядами. Санди успел подрубить питание Наутилуса и пустить его вперед, чтобы сэкономить энергию голландца. Небо начало светлеть, и граф почувствовал прилив сил, встрепенувшись, вернулся в каюту. Но белая звезда все еще еле тлела среди перин и меха. Сквозь едва приоткрытые бледные губы рвалось тишайшее дыхание. 

\- Крис. Кри-ис, - тихо позвал Золотой румын, тронул лоб, щеки. Но Мертвый Роджерс был и впрямь недалек по состоянию от своего прозвища. Влив еще порцию грога в обескровленные губы Эванса, Себастиан медленно провел ладонями по рукам и прохладным бокам. Закашлявшись, Крис ледяными касаниями попытался задержать графа, его тепло.

Щелчком пальцев обозначив пришедшую мысль, Стэн разворошил теплый кокон, распахнул рубашку, обнажив едва светящуюся белую тэа. Метнувшись к шкафу, высыпал из расшитого языками пламени кисета что-то на живую ладонь. Резко вздохнув, растер меж золотых пальцев. Забегали искры, руки обожгло живым теплом. Аккуратно, медленно касаясь тела Кристофера, Себастиан закрыл глаза. Капитанская каюта покрылась отблесками зари: алая звезда начала разгораться, а за ней и светлая. Большие пальцы скользнули по беззащитной, открытой шее, очертили ключицы. Горячие ладони обхватили плечи, и легли на широкую грудь, наконец поднявшуюся навстречу. Тихо застонав, Крис пришел в себя.

\- Себастиан? - неуверенно просипел он.

Пират, с отчаянным облегчением оглаживая начинающее разгонять кровь тело, ниже опустил голову:

\- Да?

\- Я подумал, я уже умер, - поймал пальцем выскользнувшую с груди графа цепочку с медальоном начинающий оттаивать Эванс.

\- Нет, тебе рановато в ад, еще не все что мог нагрешил.

\- Или все-таки это рай. Что ты делаешь?

\- Пытаюсь согреть тебя, неразумный офицер, - хрипло объяснил Себастиан, щекоча перьями плечи, наклонился ниже, и, не открывая глаз, медленно, нежно поцеловал Кристофера. Нет никакой охоты. Нет никаких смертей. Нет секретов и никто не норовит вывернуть руки или переломить шею. Не бежит никуда время, никто никому не служит. Никто никому не должен. Есть только разгоняющиеся сердца, красная словно кровь и чистая белая звезды, которые чуют друг друга, льнут друг к другу цветными волнами. Черные волосы поверх пшеничных, алеющие от позабытого смущения скулы, и дрожащие ресницы Криса, порозовевшими мягкими губами жадно отвечающего на поцелуй. Стэн почти лег сверху, крепче обхватывая горячими пальцами, пытаясь не упустить ни секунды пьянящей сладости. 

Пламя свечей всколыхнулось от волны воздуха: едва пришедший в себя Эванс распахнул лежащие на нем тяжелые меха в молчаливом приглашении. Себастиан скинул одежду и зарылся рядом, сразу прильнул ближе, обнимая, обхватывая ногами, щекоча перьями голые плечи.

\- Зла не хватает на тебя, - задыхаясь, заявил Золотой румынский граф, и застонал, ощутив теплые пальцы, оглаживающие поясницу - уму непостижимо, какой же ты идиот...ах, да что же..., - пьяно улыбаясь, прихватив пирата за шею, тут же зализывая и кусая, Крис нежно обнял его в ответ, заскользил ладонями по телу. 

\- Да, порой я что-то упускаю, - внезапно серьезным тоном сообщил Эванс - но сейчас позволь мне не упустить главное.

Себастиан перевернулся, крепче прижался, наваливаясь всем телом, горячо, тяжело:

\- Еще бы пара дней, и я кинулся на твои поиски. Места от беспокойства себе не находил, а ты словно дразнил, и каждый раз, услышав об очередном пойманном корабле...

\- Я тоже. Из-за этого я Наутилус и захватил, - твердо втираясь в бедро, признал Крис - вот только сначала я списал все на верность твоего пути, и собирался тебе оказать помощь, и не думал о том, как в твоих глазах отражается океан, и как смыкаются длинные белые пальцы на эфесе шпаги, о боги! Себастиан! - закусив губу, Эванс ощутил каждый из горячих упомянутых пальцев на себе, там, где так нужно и правильно, крепко сжав, Стэн провел ногтем по нежному, с ухмылкой встретив шипение, и тут же взял ритм. Продолжая прижимать к себе любовника одной рукой, Золотой пират снова потянулся нежно целоваться, но распаляющийся Крис не удержался. Запустив ладони в рассыпавшиеся волосы, агрессивно, глубоко, влажно зацеловывая капризно очерченый рот Себастиана, начал двигаться сам в его руке. Звезды кутали обоих в светло-розовый цвет, выходящий в крещендо, лучи путались в мехе. 

\- Крис, - зашептал Стэн, в груди непривычно широко и свободно полыхало. Убыстряясь, он начал чувствовать Криса: все ощущения двоились.

\- Я знаю. Я тоже, - задыхаясь, обхватывая за спину, обнимая, понял Эванс - Себастиан, пожалуйста...

Никаких просьб. Все чувства, малейшие оттенки восприятия перетекали меж ними: обволакивающая нежность, доверие, горячие прикосновения, неизбывная благодарность, лихорадочное возбуждение, горячее, светлее, предчувствие, сменяющееся яркой вспышкой, отдающей долгожданным облегчением в каждую клеточку - все удваивалось и отражалось. 

\- Никуда ты больше один не отправишься, - выдохнул Себастиан в шею успокаивающемуся Кристоферу, тяжело дыша, приподнялся на локте, потянулся за вином - одни неприятности с тобой приключаются.

\- С тобой тоже. Наберем на двоих, - улыбнулся Эванс, приподнявшись следом, забрал волосы и поцеловал в висок, щекоча ресницами по щеке - я забыл тебе сказать. Спасибо. Что спас мне жизнь.

\- Всегда к вашим услугам, - мурлыкнул пират, и, железными пальцами аккуратно обхватывая потеплевшую ладонь, вложил в нее бокал с горячим вином.


End file.
